Les Liaisons Dangereuses
by dirtyharriet
Summary: Otherwise known as 'Cruel Intentions' The Seductively sexy James Potter has a challenge,seduce the girl who finds him repulsive, Lily Evans. Will James' charm provail or will he fall for her in the process? Rated for language,swearing, and sexual content.
1. Part One

Summary- James and Lily have just started their 7th yr at Hogwarts. Lily has been made head girl and so has James to everyone's surprise. This is half based on The movie Cruel Intentions. James is playing Sebastian's Role and Lily, Annette's. It doesn't exactly follow the same story line but I'm hoping it sort of makes sense. I should probably mention that James and Sirius are like the sex gods of the school who kind of screw any girl by using their charm, amongst other things.   
  
Kathryn from Cruel Intentions is in it and you should probably disregard what's written in the actual Harry potter books if u are to read this story (as u do for most fics.lol.) It's just me having a bit of fun with JK Rowling's characters and watching Cruel Intentions too many times.  
  
Excuse the spelling mistakes I know I can't spiel. lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own much of it. Based on the Movie Cruel Intentions by Roger Kumble, which was based on the Novel Les Liaisons Dangereuses by Chodrlos De Laclos.  
  
Les Liaisons Dangereuses  
  
Part One-   
  
"James!" giggled a voice from the broom closet.  
  
"SHhhhh! Do you wanna get caught?"  
  
"James!" She giggled louder.  
  
All at once the door sprang open and the two occupants inside toppled out.  
  
"James Potter" A familiar face grinned down at the jet-black haired boy who was fixing his glasses that had fallen off. "I should've known" Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Didn't I have a tie on the door knob?" James said getting to his feet.  
  
"No mate. And some of us need to use this closet as well as you if you catch my drift" he nodded his head to a short blonde haired girl who was checking her reflection in a nearby mirror.  
  
"If you'll just excuse me..." The other occupant of the closet, a tall Hufflepuff girl, crept from behind James and rushed away down the corridor to the staircase repining her robes as she went.  
  
"So tell me," Sirius raised an eyebrow." Where'd you find this one?"  
  
"Hospital Wing" James replied casually."Hufflepuff mate, they're all easy," he smugly added.  
  
"Good start to the year then? But what about this 'Head Boy' Business. Now you've got a new reputation to uphold. A clean one"  
  
"As far as the teachers are concerned I'm a good boy. And with Evans as Head girl I'll have the teachers putty in my hands." James said with the upmost confidence.  
  
"Have you seen Kathryn yet?"  
  
"No, but I heard she's giving the Slytherin Quidditch team hand jobs or something"  
  
"So we know which team she's 'rooting' for this year" Sirius was using the term loosely.  
  
"Oh speaking of rooting did you wanna?"James moved out of the doorway.  
  
"That'd be good" Sirius replied sarcastically. He gestured to the blonde haired girl to come over.  
  
"Have fun" James waved as the blonde passed him by.  
  
Just as Sirius was about to follow her he stopped and turned to James.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Fly" Sirius looked down.  
  
"Oh, thanks" He patted Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
**********************************************   
  
James sat by himself in the Great Hall, which was filled with the usual buzz of students coming and going, sitting down and chatting. Remus was in the library, his favourite lunchtime spot-as James referred to it, and Sirius was probably still getting his long desired and needed make out action.   
  
  
  
"Guess who?" A sultry voice whispered from behind. James instinctively turned his head around knowing whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"Kathryn, long time no see" He folded his arms.  
  
Kathryn Velmont, a Slytherin of the same year, tall- with the help of some Stiletto heels- had mahogany coloured hair that was either tied into an exquisite bun or left out to sit against her shoulders and deep brown eyes that occasionally looked black if she was angry.  
  
Kathryn was a classy girl who could perfect any spell, but had the reputation for being somewhat of a slut, with a body that could make guys stare and girls envious.  
  
James liked to refer to her as a 'fuck buddy'  
  
"Oh, Congrats on making Head Boy. I knew you had it in you." She traced her finger down his chest." But I do wish..."She slid herself next to him being sure to press herself as close against his body as possible. "I could've made Head Girl instead of that prissy bitch Evans." She added annoyed.  
  
"It's a shame you didn't get it, we could've had a lot of fun, especially since we get our own living quarters." As he spoke his hand slipped between her legs.  
  
"You're own living quarters!" She argued not reacting slightly to the hand on her leg.  
  
"According to McGonagall"  
  
"Does this mean I can come and pay you a visit if I get scared during the night" She forced her hand through his robes and down his pants.  
  
"Quite possibly" James managed to get out, as she had begun massaging.  
  
"Sounds delightful... till then" She removed her hand a minute before James was about to cum. "Down boy" she whispered as she left the table.  
  
"Oh come on!" James protested.  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O.k. that's the first chapter!!! Yay! But wait there's more!!! A bit short I know- but review and tells me what you thinks of it!!!  
  
Might take me a while to update, my exams are coming up : ( exams Suck! 


	2. Part Two

Hey thanx to all the support i got from my reviewers you are all too kind!!!!  
  
I'm goin to continue this story because of you all!!!  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Justx4xbeingxme  
  
Smidget  
  
Icevampire108  
  
Scallywag aka Jenna!!!  
  
Zetta  
  
somebody somewhere  
  
me  
  
Meenor- yes we should be email buddies is u want my hotmail email address write to me in the review and i'll give it to ya!  
  
Sirius gyal  
  
Tribal Leader- your words of encouragement have been great. And i love your story.  
  
Paruet Redal  
  
Angelic Teen  
  
You all had something positive to say so thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own any of this stuff.  
  
Les Liaisons Dangereuses part two  
  
"Ms Evans, Mr Potter. If you'd be so kind as to follow me through here" Professor McGonagall stood on the fifth floor corridor in front of a large portrait of a sleeping lion. The lion's fur was gold with the exception of his mane and the end of his tail that were scarlet red.  
  
"Auctorita" Professor McGonagall sternly commanded to the resting lion that yawned and lazily got to his feet.  
  
The portrait swung open and McGonagall led Lily and James through.  
  
The main room they were led into was small, but had enough area to include a large window that looked out onto the Hogwarts grounds, a small polished writing desk (that looked like it should've been an antique) with ink and scrolls laying on top, and a comfortable looking lounge that faced an elegant gold and red fireplace.  
  
"These will be your living quarters for the next school year. You each have your own bedroom." She indicated to the two doors one on either side of the room, embossed with the gold lettering that read Lily Evans- Head Girl, and James Potter- Head Boy.  
  
"Now through the middle door you will find the bathroom. I hope both of you can be mature enough to live together and to set a good standard for the rest of the school" Professor McGonagall adjusted her spectacles. "You are Head Boy and Girl remember that the rest of the school is looking up to you two." she added firmly to enforce her point.  
  
"Now I'll leave you both to get more familiar with the place"  
  
"Thankyou Professor" Lily replied politely.  
  
James snorted at her need to be excessively well mannered, though lily picked up on it Professor McGonagall did not.  
  
"All the best for a good year" She added as cheerfully, before turning and heading through the portrait hole again.  
  
As soon as she had left Lily went straight to her room without saying anything to James, quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
James jumped over onto the couch stretched out and put his hands behind his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Geez a fire place and your own bathroom and everything"  
  
"Uh huh, pretty good eh?"  
  
"I reckon" Sirius replied enviously to James as they walked along the corridor to their next class. "Speaking of pretty good" Sirius wolf whistled at a tight arse, firm breasted brunette Raven Claw that strolled past them.  
  
"Watch this!" James caught up behind her and swiftly made a move to grasp her arse.  
  
"Hey!" She yelped as she turned around to James who was finding it quite hilarious.  
  
"Oh come on you know you loved it!" he called out to her as she ran off down the corridor, blushing.  
  
"James Potter!" a voice from the crowd bellowed.  
  
James stopped, still in a fit of laughter, to see a very cross Lily standing in front of him with her eyebrows very crossed.  
  
"What is it Evans?" He droned.  
  
"That is no way to behave in the corridors! Don't you remember what Professor McGonagall said about being 'mature' and setting a 'good example for the rest of the school'?" She spoke fiercely.  
  
"I was just having a bit of fun" he said sounding rather relaxed about the whole situation.  
  
"James you do realize I'm going to report what you've done to Professor McGonagall and quite possibly even Professor Dumbledore" She said threatingly.  
  
"What?" James spat.  
  
"You heard, and you better get moving to class!" She muttered angrily, pushing past him.  
  
"Shit! Looks like you've been told mate" Sirius chuckled.  
  
"It's no big deal. It was worth it, did you see the arse on her! And to think I probably could have had her too if it wasn't for Evans" James grumbled.  
  
"Sure you could" Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" James asked looking sarcastically at his best friend.  
  
"Well it would've been a bit of a challenge. She didn't look to happy when you grabbed her arse like that and she was a Raven Claw they usually go for that"  
  
"You call that a challenge, please..." James replied cockily. "If we're talking challenges why don't you at least give me one with a little potential"  
  
"Talk yourself up a bit more mate!" Sirius joked.  
  
As they neared their classroom they spotted Lily at the front talking to their charms teacher.  
  
"There's your favourite person" Sirius mocked as they walked past her to their usual seats at the back.  
  
"Evans. Now there's a challenge!" James rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Ha!" Sirius snickered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean Lily isn't bad looking or anything, infact she's almost hot if she just revealed her sexy figure a bit more and maybe showed a little more cleavage. and then there's the whole good girl morals and values shit. You don't stand a chance, even this is out of your league" Sirius conceitedly replied.  
  
"Care to make a wager on that?" James raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Alright then"  
  
"What are the terms?"  
  
"If you win then you get my hot little asteroid 60 broomstick" Sirius folded his arms.  
  
"And if you win?"  
  
"I get something I've been thinking about ever since I first took an extra long peek at you in the shower.  
  
"Be more specific..."  
  
"In english...I'll fuck your brains out" Sirius grinned.  
  
"OH Merlin! Sirius you sly dog! bat for the other team do we?" James elbowed him.  
  
"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. Very open" He winked at James.  
  
"Holy fuck!"  
  
"Oh don't tell me you're gonna turn down a chance at getting a hold of my broomstick? The one that flies that is" he grinned cheekily.  
  
"hmmmm...It's be great on the quidditch pitch." James pondered the thought for a moment. "You've got yourself a bet Padfoot" He shook Sirius' hand.  
  
"Happy hunting Prongs" Sirius replied as they shook. 


End file.
